Heaven
by Jejevan
Summary: Jung Yunho mengenang dan menceritakan seluk beluk perjalanan cintanya dengan sang Istri pada anaknya yang sudah menginjak usia remaja. Jung Changmin hanya ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan Ummanya, Jung Jaejoong. Yunjae / Yaoi / RnR / DLDR / Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Jung Yunho mengenang dan menceritakan seluk beluk perjalanan cintanya dengan sang Istri pada anaknya yang sudah menginjak usia remaja. Jung Changmin hanya ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan Ummanya, Jung Jaejoong. Yunjae | BoyxBoy | Short-Fanfic.

**Heaven**

**Main Cast** : Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho.

**Other :** Shim Changmin, etc.

**Pairing :** Yunjae.

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt, Romance, Family.

**Rating :** Rate-M.

**Author :** Jejevan / Rivani S

**Warning :** Yaoi / BoyxBoy, typo(s), OCC, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Disclaimer :** All cast is belong to themself and their family, this story is a work of pure fiction and this fanfiction is MINE!.

**Note :** Annyeong ^^ ini adalah short-fanfic pertamaku. Mungkin hanya akan terdiri dari tiga chapter. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Heaven by Bryan Adams. Aku suka versi yang di cover Boyce Avenue ft Megan Nicole. Aku sarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut (versi siapapun asalkan yang melow), tapi tidak juga tidak apa-apa ^^ Aku cinta damai hehe... Aku minta maaf jika dirasanya fanfic ini tidak terlalu mewakili isi lagu tapi semoga tidak terlalu melenceng ya.

Oke let's cekidot, si Changmin makan codot (._.")

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

_Seoul, 5 Februari 2014._

Namja tampan berwajah tegas itu menyambar tas kerjanya lantas berjalan keluar dari ruanganya. Jung Yunho yang tak lain adalah CEO Jung Corp – sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang properti – membalas sapaan para karyawannya dengan ramah ketika bergegas menuju parkiran. Pria yang masih terlihat sangat tampan diusianya yang menginjak angka 35 tahun itu memasuki _Bugatti Veyron _miliknya untuk pulang, menuju kediamannya.

Yunho fokus menyetir, namun dipersimpangan jalan ia melihat kedai kecil penjual Bulgogi. Dia memutuskan untuk singah sejenak dan membeli penganan kesukaan anaknya tersebut.

Status Yunho yang seorang _Billionaire_ tak membuatnya anti dengan makanan pinggir jalan. Begitu pula dengan sang anak, Jung Changmin. Walau sejak kecil Changmin sudah hidup mewah bergelimang materi. Ia bukanlah pemilih makanan. Changmin adalah pemakan segalanya, sebut saja ia _Omnivora_.

Changmin bukan tipikal anak yang seringkali menuntut. Namun, tak terelakan juga jika bocah tampan itu pernah meminta dibelikan beberapa barang suatu waktu. Hanya saja permintaan Changmin masih dalam hal yang sangat wajar. Tak perlu _gadget_ keluaran terbaru, hanya dengan makanan saja sudah cukup membuat bocah tampan itu tertawa girang.

Saat ini Changmin sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 Senior High School. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun. Otak cerdas yang dianugerahi Tuhan kepada Changmin membuat anak laki-laki yang menuruni ketampanan sang Ayah dapat dengan mudah lompat kelas – mendahului anak seusianya.

Yunho hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk tiba dikediaman mewahnya. Jarak antara rumah dan kantor Yunho tidak terlalu jauh.

**... Jejevan ...**

_Cklek'_

"Ya Appa~! kau menganggu privasi ku!" Changmin terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka tanpa permisi oleh sang Ayah.

Yunho hanya terkekeh. Ia mendekati Changmin yang sedang membersihkan bola basket barunya dengan kain yang sedikit dibasahi. Satu minggu yang lalu, remaja tampan itu merengek minta dibelikan berbagai macam atribut untuk mendukungnya bermain basket. Akhir-akhir ini Changmin memang sangat menggemari olahraga tersebut.

Yunho pun menyanggupinya dengan senang hati. Olahraga adalah kegiatan yang positif. Apalagi basket adalah olahraga yang keren. Yunho adalah pemain basket yang hebat ketika muda. Yunho juga menguasai beberapa olahraga bela diri seperti Hapkido dan Taekwondo. Hal itu membuat Yunho sangat men_support_ Changmin untuk mendalami bidang tersebut.

_Yunho will always support his son's positive activity. Of course._

"Apa kau sudah makan, Changminnie?" tanya Yunho seraya mendudukan dirinya disebelah Changmin atau lebih tepatnya dipermadani bercorak oriental yang terhampar dilantai.

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku sudah menghabiskan tiga piring nasi goreng Kimchi buatan Ahjumma dikantin." Katanya dengan mata yang terus ia pusatkan pada bola yang menyerupai jeruk raksasa itu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Appa sudah membelikanmu Bulgogi." Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan meletakan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Ia menunjukan sikap santai, berbanding terbalik dengan sang putra yang langsung menoleh dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Jinjjayo?" Yunho mengangguk heran. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah lapar lagi, Appa." Tambah Changmin tanpa dosa dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ige mwoya? Lapar lagi? Terbuat dari apa perutmu eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Terang saja Yunho sangat mengetahui penyakit 'banyak makan susah kenyang' anaknya, namun ia sedang ingin menggoda putranya saja.

"Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, Appa." Sahut Changmin asal lalu beranjak.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya. Changmin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, meninggalkan sang Ayah yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamar sang putra.

'_Anak kita sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, Boo.'_

Sepenggal kalimat itu Yunho ucapkan dalam batinnya. Senyum tulus pun terulas diparas tampan Yunho. Tangan besarnya menggengam erat sebuah kalung dengan bandul dua cincin yang nampak bersinar terkena bias cahaya lampu.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mendekati meja belajar Changmin. Bibir hatinya tersenyum melihat tumpukan buku dan alat tulis disana. Masih terasa kental dalam ingatan Yunho, bahwasannya 10 tahun silam meja tersebut masih dipenuhi berbagai macam mainan.

Yunho membalikan badannya, ia menghampiri kepala ranjang Changmin. Disana terdapat meja nakas. Yunho melihat ponsel putranya tergeletak diatas meja, dengan iseng ia mengambil dan melihat isi dari ponsel Changmin. Yunho terkekeh ketika membaca beberapa pesan singkat Changmin dengan teman-temannya, sebagian besar dari daftar tersebut adalah nama wanita.

Setelah puas menjelajahi _inbox_, Yunho beralih membuka _gallery_. Tidak banyak foto yang tersimpan disana, bahkan tak ada satupun picture Changmin berfoto sendiri. Persis Yunho yang tidak menyukai _self camera_. Berbanding terbalik dengan ibu Changmin yang sangat hobi mengabadikan wajah cantiknya dalam foto berbagai ekspresi.

Yunho sedikit terkejut melihat satu foto disana. Nampak Changmin berfoto dengan seorang gadis cantik nan imut. Jarak keduanya cukup dekat, walau pipi mereka tak sampai menempel. Changmin tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan giginya, sementara gadis imut itu nampak tersenyum malu.

"_Ya~!_ ternyata anak ini sudah memliki kekasih, Boo. Kenapa ia tak pernah memberitahuku." Yunho bermonolog diselingi tawa kecil.

Changmin begitu banyak menuruni sifat dan fisik sang Ayah, Jung Yunho. Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang tak sama antara Ayah dan anak itu. _Ya,_ Changmin menyukai seorang wanita, sementara Yunho... ia berbeda.

Yunho meletakan kembali ponsel sang putra keposisi semula. Jika Changmin melihat dirinya sedang mengutak-atik benda tersebut, pasti bocah tampan itu akan langsung mengamuk dan berteriak soal 'privasi'. _Well,_ Yunho memakluminya.

Yunho terdiam. Ia kembali memandangi seisi kamar putranya. Tanpa sadar, mata musang Yunho menangkap dua benda yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya mendesir. Sebuah boneka gajah dan boneka beruang yang sudah tampak usang. Hanya ada benda kenangan masa kecil berupa dua boneka tersebut didalam kamar Changmin. Changmin masih menyimpannya.

Yunho menatap sendu dua boneka itu lalu mengambilnya.

'_Boo, uri Minnie tak pernah melupakan kenangan atas dirimu.' _

Yunho memeluk boneka-boneka tersebut. Seketika namja tampan itu merasakan kedua matanya menghangat. Seakan ada _liquid_ yang ingin mengalir keluar. Tapi, ia menahannya sekuat tenaga, tak membiarkan cairan itu menetes. Yunho telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menangis.

Dirinya adalah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan bagi Yunho. Sosok yang sudah tak dapat dilihat raganya, namun kehadirannya masih sangat terasa disini. Jiwanya seolah tak pernah pergi dari jiwa Yunho, mereka selalu terhubung, membuat namja tampan itu selalu merasa dekat dengan dirinya.

Yunho sangat merindukan sosok itu. Pribadinya yang hangat dan tulus mampu meruntuhkan kekerasan hati Yunho. Keceriannya menjadikan hari-hari Yunho lebih berwarna. Kegigihannya membuat Yunho rela membiarkan sosok itu menerobos masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Dan kecantikannya mampu membuat Yunho enggan untuk berpaling.

Semua problema hidup telah mereka lalui bersama. Memberikan Yunho kekuatan dalam menghadapi orang-orang yang mencibir mereka. Yunho menulikan telinganya dari ucapan orang luar, tak mempedulikan semuanya. Ia telah meraih kebahagiannya bersama sosok itu. Dan Yunho takkan membiarkan siapapun mengusik kebahagiannya.

_Yunho remembering all the memories with him. Sweet and bitter memories. All seemed wonderful to him. For god's sake! Yunho very missed his other-half._

Yunho terlalu larut dalam memorinya. Ia tak sadar jika Changmin sudah berdiri diambang pintu sambil memperhatikan dirinya. Changmin memutuskan untuk mengampiri Ayahnya yang tengah termangu.

"Appa merindukan Umma, ne?"

Yunho terkesiap. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang putra sudah duduk disebelahnya. Changmin meletakan begitu banyak bungkusan bulgogi dan susu pisang dalam kemasan keatas ranjang. Kemudian bocah tampan itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Appa merindukan Umma?"

Yunho sedikit tertegun. Sekejab ia tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut putranya.

"Appa selalu merindukan Umma mu, Minnie-ahh." Changmin tahu dibalik senyum itu tersimpan kesedihan didalamnya. Changmin mengetahui perasaan Ayahnya jika sedang teringat dengan sang Umma. Karena Changmin merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ayahnya.

"Jika sedang merindukan Umma, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Appa lakukan saat ini." Ujar Changmin membuat dahi Yunho mengeryit.

Changmin menghela nafas pendek melihat ekspresi bingung Ayahnya.

"Aku juga selalu memeluk boneka pemberian Umma jika sedang merindukannya." Imbuh Changmin menunjuk dua boneka dalam dekapan Yunho dengan dagunya.

Yunho langsung menatap boneka yang dimaksud oleh Changmin. Namja berwajah tegas itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandangi boneka gajah dan boneka beruang tersebut. Ia sangat senang mendengar pengakuan anaknya. Itu berarti Changmin tak segan memeluk boneka walau ia seorang remaja laki-laki.

Bagi Changmin boneka itu terlalu berharga jika hanya dijadikan pajangan atau disimpan dan dibiarkan melapuk didalam gudang. Lebih baik ia memeluknya setiap malam. Karena itu salah satu cara Changmin untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya pada sang Umma.

"Apa kini kau merindukan Umma mu, Changminnie?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil bergumam, "Karena Appa mengatakannya aku jadi merindukan Umma ku yang cantik." Sahut Changmin.

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendapati jawaban putranya. Cara Changmin dalam menyampaikan sesuatu memang terkesan cuek, tapi sebenarnya maksud remaja tampan itu baik. Didalam lubuk hatinya, Changmin adalah pribadi yang peduli, hanya saja ia sedikit kesulitan dalam mengungkapkannya. Yunho memahami itu, karena lagi-lagi Changmin mewarisi sifat Yunho.

"Appa." Panggil Changmin.

"Humm..."

"Kalau Appa, apa yang Appa lakukan jika sedang merindukan Umma?" giliran Changmin yang bertanya pada Ayahnya.

"Memandangi foto Umma mu." Yunho sangat lancar saat menjawabnya. Ia memang selalu melakukan hal itu jika tengah merindukan istrinya.

"Benarkah? Foto yang mana?" Yunho tertawa lebar mendengar pertanyaan Changmin kali ini.

"Tentu saja semua fotonya, Appa memiliki banyak foto Umma mu, karena Umma mu sangat suka difoto, Umma mu yang cantik adalah seorang yang narsis." Jelas Yunho diselingi tawanya.

Changmin mengangguk dan terdiam sejenak. Keningnya mengerut tanda ia sedang berpikir. Menapa dirinya tidak tahu akan hal itu?. Foto Ibunya memang banyak terpajang dirumah ini, tapi sebagian besar itu adalah foto pernikahan Ayah dan Ibunya. Dikamar sang Ayah pun hanya ada foto pernikahan mereka, beberapa dimeja nakas dan yang paling besar terpajang didinding. Changmin tidak pernah tau jika Ummanya suka berfoto sendiri. Pasti sanga lucu, pikir Changmin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Yunho menyenggol tubuh putranya. Keakraban mereka tidak hanya sekedar kedekatan seorang Ayah dan anak. Hubungan keduanya sudah seperti teman.

"Ani, hanya saja aku tidak pernah tau itu."

Yunho mengacak rambut sang putra. "Kau tidak tahu karena tidak pernah bertanya pada Appa."

Changmin mengangguk lalu menoleh untuk menatap mata Ayahnya. "Appa, apa Umma secantik yang difoto?" Changmin mengingat wajah Ummanya pada foto pernikahan orangtuanya. Difoto itu Ummanya sangat teramat cantik mengenakan gaun putih.

Pertanyaan Changmin lagi-lagi membuat tawa Yunho meledak. Secerdas dan sekritis apapun, Changmin hanyalah anak berusia 15 tahun yang bisa melontarkan pertanyaan polos seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, Umma mu berjuta kali lebih cantik dari yang difoto. Bahkan Umma mu lebih cantik dari wanita manapun di seluruh dunia." Jawab Yunho terngiyang akan wajah cantik dan senyum manis istrinya.

"Walaupun Umma seorang namja?" Changmin bertanya walau sesungguhnya ia sudah tau jawabannya.

Meski Ibunya seorang namja tapi Changmin harus mengakui jika Ummanya sangatlah menawan. Bahkan Changmin berani bertaruh jika Ummanya lebih cantik dari semua wanita yang mengikuti kontes kecantikan.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Changmin. "Ne, walaupun Umma mu seorang namja, ia adalah namja yang sangat cantik dan indah. Kau tahu Changminnie? Bahkan Appa harus mati-matian melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan Ummamu. Karena banyak sekali pria yang menyukai dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya."

"Dan Appa adalah pria yang sangat beruntung karena berhasil memiliki Umma."

Yunho mengangguk cepat atas perkataan putranya.

"Bahkan Umma mu jauh lebih cantik jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihmu."

"Benarkah?" Yunho terkekeh.

_Loading please ..._

"Y-ya~! Ige mwoya? Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Appa!"

"Hahaha..."

Tawa Yunho semakin keras mendengar pekikan putranya yang sangat telat. Ekspresi terkejut Changmin sangat lucu, membuat Yunho benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai detik ini.

"_Aish,_ Hentikan tertawamu Appa." Protes Changmin pada sang Ayah. Dengan terpaksa Yunho mengecilkan volume tawanya, kali ini ia hanya tinggal suara kikikan.

Changmin mendengus sebal. _Aish... jinjja!_ darimana Ayahnya dapat menyimpulkan jika dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Changmin belum punya tambatan hati. Tapi jika seseorang yang ia sukai, tentu ada. Tapi sekali lagi, darimana Ayahnya tau? Bahkan Changmin tak pernah membahasnya. Sekejab mata _onyx _Changmin membelalak.

"_Ya~!_ Appa membuka ponselku?" tanya Changmin dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya dengan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas ranjang untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya. "Apa seorang Ayah tidak boleh memeriksa ponsel anaknya sendiri?" Yunho malah balik bertanya.

"Mwo? privasi lagi?" Changmin kalah cepat dari sang Appa saat ingin mengeluarkan suara. Ia menekuk wajahnya.

Yunho terkekeh sembari mencibut hidung mancung Changmin dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Appa kau menyebalkan." Changmin memekik dengan suara yang mirip jerapah kejepit, karena Yunho masih menjepit hidungnya.

Yunho melepas jepitan jarinya pada hidung sang putra, membuat Changmin lantas menggerutu.

"Minnie-ahh, kalau Appa tidak salah nama gadis itu Park Junsu, benar tidak?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya, "B-bagaimana Appa bisa tau?"

"Jadi benar ya? haha... Ia adalah anak dari kolega sekaligus teman Appa dan Umma mu semasa kuliah. Ayahnya bernama Park Yoochun dan Ibunya bernama Park EunHye." Jelas Yunho yang didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Changmin.

Yunho ingat wajah gadis imut itu saat dirinya menghadiri peresmian hotel milik Yoochun di pulau Jeju beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aish... jinjja! kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali." Gumam Changmin yang didengar oleh Yunho.

"Appa."

"Humm..."

"Ceritakan padaku semua tentang Umma dan semua tentang kisah cinta kalian. Dari awal kalian bertemu sampai akhirnya kalian menikah." Ucap Changmin menggebu-gebu.

Yunho cukup terkejut. "Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali eoh? Apa karena orangtua kekasih mu itu adalah teman lama Umma dan Appa?"

"Sudah ku katakan dia bukan kekasihku Appa! Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Dan perihal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal Umma, aku ingin merasa lebih dekat dengan Umma." Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lirih.

Yunho tersenyum hangat, lalu merangkul sang putra.

"Baiklah." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala putranya dan menyanggupi permintaan Changmin.

**... Jejevan ...**

Yunho kembali ke kamar Changmin setelah mengambil sebuah album foto yang ia simpan dikamarnya. Yunho membuka sebuah halaman, tepat dimana terpampang sebuah foto dirinya dan sang istri tengah berada disebuah club malam.

"Appa pertama kali bertemu dengan Umma mu di sebuah club malam di kota ini. Umma mu nampak sangat canggung saat itu."

"Apa itu pertama kalinya Umma mengunjungi tempat itu?"

"Tepat sekali."

_..._

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years__  
__There was only you and me__  
__We were young and wild and free_

Gemerlap lampu disko menemani dentuman musik yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Menyertai liuk tubuh para pengunjung yang turun ke lantai dansa. Yunho sedang tidak tertarik. Ia hanya duduk didepan meja bar sambil menikmati segelas _Vodka. _Bahkan ia menghiraukan para wanita berpakaian sexy yang mencoba menggodanya.

Yunho melihat cairan biru bening didalam gelas _crystal_ pada genggamannya, sesekali ia alihkan pandangannya melihat _bartender_ yang sedang meracik minuman. Dirinya menghela nafas panjang. Bosan.

Yunho meruntuki keputusannya untuk menerima ajakan Yoochun. Mereka memang biasa menghabiskan malam panjang dan bersenang-senang disini. Namum tampaknya hanya Yoochun yang menikmatinya malam ini, tidak dengan Yunho. Lihat saja namja _cassanova_ itu sudah menari seperti orang gila dengan banyak wanita disekelilingnya.

Yunho memutar duduknya. keramaian yang pertama ditangkap pengelihatanya. Mata tajam Yunho seketika menyipit kala menangkap sosok cantik yang sedang duduk disudut ruang. Cara duduknya terlihat sangat canggung. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyentuh berbagai macam minuman beralkohol yang tersedia diatas meja – didepannya.

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya ketika dua orang pria yang terlihat mabuk mendatangi namja cantik itu. Yunho terus memperhatikannya. Sebelum namja cantik itu ditarik dua pria pemabuk tersebut dan berakhir dikamar hotel, Yunho memutuskan untuk menghampiri posisi sosok cantik itu.

"Seunghyun-ahh, Jiyong-ahh singkirkan tangan kalian darinya."

Suara berat Yunho membuat beberapa orang disana menoleh, termaksud dua pria yang sedang menjelajahi paha terbuka namja cantik yang terus menunduk itu. Yunho sangat mengenali keduanya. Seunghyun dan Jiyong adalah pengunjung VVIP, sama dengan dirinya dan Yoochun.

"Hey Jung~! Mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Seunghyun. Ia terlihat lebih sadar dari Jiyong yang sudah merancau tidak jelas.

"Singkirkan tangan kalian darinya." Yunho mengulangi ucapannya. Ia masih berdiri dan hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Ia datang bersamaku." Imbuh Yunho pada akhirnya.

Reputasi Yunho membuat Seunghyun dan Jiyong mengalah dan memilih untuk pergi. Kini tinggal Yunho dan sosok cantik itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Yunho ingin membangun kesan pertama yang baik dimata namja cantik itu, makanya ia bertanya lebih dulu dan dijawab berupa anggukan oleh si cantik.

"Hey, kenapa kau terus menunduk? Apa kau sedang mencari uang koin." Pertanyaan konyol itu Yunho lontarkan secara spontan.

Namja cantik itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Yunho melihat dari jarak dekat keindahan sosok itu. Sungguh menawan. Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika detak jantungnya melaju kian cepat.

'_Cantik sekali.'_ Inner Yunho berkata tatkala memperhatikan dengan seksama namja cantik itu.

Matanya bulat besar dan maniknya seanggun mutiara hitam, hidungnya begitu runcing, bibir _plum_nya begitu terlihat imut dengan warna _pinkish_ menggoda. Yunho sedikit menurunkan pandangannya, ia semakin kagum saat melihat kemolekan tubuh namja cantik ini. Kulitnya begitu putih dan mulus.

Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang bangkit dibagian bawahnya ketika menatap pahanya yang terekspos. Yunho meruntuki pakaian namja yang terlihat polos ini. Ia hanya memakai singlet putih dan cardigan jaring berwana hitam, sehingga kulitnya tembus pandang, dipadukan dengan celana super pendek yang menyerupai hotpans wanita. Sebenarnya pakaian seperti itu wajar-wajar saja ditempat seperti ini, tapi masalahnya namja cantik itu terlihat begitu lugu. Yunho bisa menebak jikalau bukan ia yang memilih pakaian itu.

"Apa kau datang kesini sendiri?" tanya Yunho.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tambah Yunho.

Jemari lentik namja cantik itu menunjuk beberapa orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa.

"Gadis berambut blonde itu sepupuku, aku datang kesini bersama dia dan kekasihnya." Jelas si cantik.

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya namja cantik itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Yunho sempat mengira jika pria berwajah yeoja itu gagu. Dan satu hal yang Yunho baru sadari. He has a very soft voice. _For God's sake!_ Yunho semakin jatuh kedalam terpesonanya.

Sejenak Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari malaikat yang terjebak didalam tempat kotor ini kearah lantai dansa. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya seraya memperhatikan yeoja blonde dan seorang pria – Yunho tebak itu adalah kekasih wanita tersebut – sudah menari tak karuan. Bahkan namjachingu dari sepupu malaikat cantik itu menari sambil menggengam sebotol beer.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga lawan bicaranya. Tempat ini sangat berisik.

Namja cantik itu masih terdiam. Yunho memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Terlihat gugup dan gelisah. Jari-jari kurus dan putih namja cantik itu terus meremas ujung kardigan hitamnya. Yunho tahu jika ia ketakutan. Yunho masih menunggu namun tak jua namja cantik itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak punya niat buruk padamu. Justru sebaliknya. Aku lihat kau seperti tidak nyaman berada disini. Tapi terserah padamu. Aku tidak memaksa." Yunho berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

Ia paham jika namja cantik ini mungkin mencurigainya atau menganggapnya bukanlah orang yang baik. Maka Yunho menjelaskannya dan memberikan kesempatan penuh untuk namja cantik itu memilih.

"By the way, nama ku Jung Yunho." Imbuh Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

Manik hitam Jaejoong menatap sejenak tangan besar namja asing yang menawarinya tumpangan ini. Ia ragu untuk menjabatnya atau mengabaikannya. Sesaat berkutat dengan pikirannya. Akhirnya namja cantik itu menerima tangan Yunho dengan hangat.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho kembali terpaku ketika suara lembut itu melewati telinganya. Tangan kecil yang halus ini terasa hangat dan pas dalam genggamannya. Yunho merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang kosong kini mulai terisi. Tapi Yunho tidak tahu apa itu. Bibir hatinya melengkung membuat matanya menyipit.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Yunho kembali bertanya dengan suara yang lembut. Tidak ada nada paksaan sama sekali.

"B-baiklah." Jawab Jaejoong terdengar masih ragu.

Yunho terkekeh. Ia mengambil sebuah garpu dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Dahi namja cantik itu mengeryit dan melemparkan tatapan heran pada Yunho.

"Untuk jaga-jaga jika aku berbuat macam-macam padamu." Kata Yunho terdengar konyol.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dan Yunho bersumpah kalau itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya selama hidupnya. Jaejoong sunggu menawan dengan semua keindahan yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku percaya padamu, Yunho-shi."

...

Lampu _Xenon_ mobil mewah itu meredup bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara laju gemuru mesin. Yunho menatap rumah megah beralamat sama persis dengan yang Jaejoong beritahukan padanya. Ternyata namja cantik ini anak orang kaya.

"Rumah mu indah." Puji Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, "Appa dan Umma ku memiliki selera yang bagus."

"Apa orangtuamu ada didalam?" Yunho menatap mata besar yang mempu mengambil seluruh perhatiannya itu.

Jaejoong tidak berani membalas tatapan namja tampan dan gagah disebelahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat hamparan aspal didepannya. "Tidak, mereka sedang berada di Jepang."

Yunho justru tersenyum menyadari Jaejoong yang tidak mau melihat kearahnya. Dia seorang pemalu sepertinya.

"Urusan bisnis?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sama seperti orangtuaku, sudah satu bulan mereka berada di London." Yunho mencoba membuka dirinya. Jujur saja jantungnya berdetak abnormal saat berbicara dengan namja cantik yang persis boneka hidup ini. Tapi Yunho sungguh ingin mengenal Jaejoong lebih jauh lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mencuri pandang kearah Yunho. Namja yang sudah mau berbaik hati mengantarnya itu sangatlah tampan. Tampak samping rahang tegas itu semakin terlihat nyata, hidungnya mancung dan sorot matanya begitu tajam. Sungguh pria yang rupawan.

"_Humm,_ Yunho-shi sepertinya aku harus masuk sekarang. Terimakasih sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarku." Jaejoong sedikit sulit diawal ingin membuka suara.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Santai saja, aku senang mendapat teman baru." Ucap Yunho. _Demi Zeus!_ Yoochun pasti akan terbahak-bahak jika mendengar dirinya mengatakan hal aneh itu.

"Aku juga senang memiliki teman baru seperti dirimu Yunho-shi. Kau sangat baik, bagaimana caraku untuk membalasnya?" tanya Jaejoong menatap iris coklat Yunho.

Jaejoong sungguh ingin membalas budi kepada Yunho. Tapi ia bingung. Sempat berpikir untuk memberikan sejumlah uang. Tapi, Jaejoong ingat Yunho bukanlah seorang supir _taxi _dan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang membutuhkan uang. _Hell no!_ Bahkan mobilnya sebuah _Lamborghini Aventador__. _

"Bagaimana jika dengan mentraktir ku?" tawar Yunho.

Kedua sudut _cherry-lips_ Jaejoong terangkat. "Good idea!"

Yunho spontan ikut tersenyum. Senyum Jaejoong seperti magis untuk siapa siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Terlihat sangat manis dan tulus.

Dengan _gentle_ Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk seraya mengatakan; Terimakasih. Yunho menjawabnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah memudar. Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan _doe-eyesnya _dengan cepat ketika Yunho membuka jaket kulitnya yang terlihat mahal. Tubuh tegap itu hanya berbalut kaos hitam dan Jaejoong dapat melihat otot-otot kekar Yunho yang tercetak jelas.

"Pakailah, udara sangat dingin." Kata Yunho sembari menyodorkan jaket kulit berwarna _dark brown_ itu.

"Tapi, rumahku tepat berada dibelakangku, Yunho-shi." Tolak Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak enak. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Ku lihat halaman rumahmu luas, kau pasti akan kedinginan saat melewatinya. Mobilku hanya berjarak sejengkal dariku. Kau yang lebih membutuhkannya, Jaejoong-ahh."

"T-tapi..."

Sebelum cherry-lips itu mengatakan penolakannya lagi, Yunho buru-buru memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan jaket besar itu.

"_Nah,_ lebih hangat kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Lain kali jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Itu sangat bahaya." Yunho terkekeh saat _cherry-lips_ Jaejoong mengerucut bersamaan dengan komentarnya. _Astaga!_ Yunho sungguh tergoda untuk melumatnya tapi untunglah ia masih sangat sadar.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya saat kita bertemu lagi."

"Terimakasih, Yunho-shi."

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu formal. Cukup Yunho saja."

"Baiklah, Yunho-ahh."

...

_Now nothin' can take you away from me__  
__We've been down that road before_

"Dan sejak itu Appa bersumpah ingin selalu berada disisi Umma mu." Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap surai tebal putranya.

"Appa, kau sangat modus!"

**To Be Continue**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Review ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Hi, Cool Reader ^^ terimakasih atas apresiasi kalian sama fanfic ini, karena jujur saja melebihi ekspektasi ku loh ^^. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dan lupa aku jelaskan.

Q : Apa Junsu menjadi seorang wanita / Genderswitch disini?

A : Ya, mian karena aku lupa mencantumkannya di 'Warning' yang ada diawal Chapter pertama *bow*

Q : Kenapa Changmin & Junsu menjadi couple? Kenapa Junsu tidak dengan Yoochun? Kenapa justru Yoochun dengan Eunhye?

A : Sebenernya simple, aku ingin sesuatu yang baru. Disemua fanfic ku, aku selalu memasangkan Junsu dengan Yoochun. Menurutku Junsu dan Changmin akan cute jika menjadi couple. Dan dari review yang aku baca banyak juga yang suka sama Minsu. Kenapa Eunhye yang jadi istri Yoochun? Karena sudah lama aku ingin memasangkan Yoochun dengan yeoja. Dan aku pilih random dari salah satu lawan mainnya di drama. Lagipula Eunhye cantik ^^. Maaf, jika ada yang tidak berkenan. Ingat, ini hanya fanfiction!.

Oke, terimakasih yang sudah memberi masukan. Jika fanfic ini tidak berkenan dihati kamu. Sebaiknya tidak lanjut membacanya ya ^^. Dan couple yang aku bahas disini hanya pure Yunjae. Couple lain hanya sekedar pemanis(?) saja tanpa dibahas. Sekali lagi maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan *big bow*.

Yang masih berkenan membaca fanfic ini aku persembahkan Chapter 2 untuk para Cool Reader ku.

_Jeng... jeng... jeng..._

Happy Reading ^^

_eu kyang kyang~~~!_

...

**Previous Chapter :**

_Now nothin' can take you away from me__  
__We've been down that road before_

"Dan sejak itu _Appa_ bersumpah ingin selalu berada disisi _Umma _mu." Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap surai tebal putranya.

"_Appa_, kau sangat modus!"

**Chapter 2**

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, _Appa_ tidak yakin bisa bertemu dengan _Umma_ mu lagi, Changminnie." Ujar Ayah tampan itu tersenyum lebar – menyipitkan kedua matanya yang tajam.

"Tapi _Appa_! Kau lupa meminta nomer ponsel _Umma_!" Changmin memekik membuat Yunho tertawa lepas. Ternyata pemuda tinggi itu sangat menyimak kata demi kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Tenang saja, setelah mengantar _Umma_ mu, _Appa_ langsung menyuruh orang untuk mencari tau semua perihal _Umma_ mu, termaksud nomer ponselnya. Dan _Appa_ hanya memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk mendapatkan itu semua." Tutur Yunho dengan raut puas yang tersirat jelas diwajah tampannya.

_Oh,_ secara tidak langsung Yunho mengatakan jikalau dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada sang istri. Melihat raut _Appa_nya saja Changmin sudah sangat paham.

Yunho menyengir lebar. _Yup, because his son must know. _

"_Wow, well done, Appa!" _ Changmin menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias. Ayahnya seorang yang hebat dan benar-benar memiliki koneksi yang luas.

_He knew it, his father was very cool, cool daddy!_

Yunho menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat sedikit kerah kemejanya. Merasa tersanjung diberi _applause_ oleh putranya yang sedikit _humm... apatis_. Changmin yang menyaksikan reaksi aneh sang Ayah lantas menghentikan aksi hebohnya, lalu memutar manik matanya – iritasi. Bocah tampan itu tak mau ambil pusing – ia lebih tertarik dengan kisah manis Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Dan _err..._ _Appa_ langsung menghubungi _Umma_ malam itu juga?"

"Tepat." Jawab Yunho lantang.

Changmin mendecih, "_Appa,_ selain modus, kau juga sangat agresif."

"Setelah mengenal _Umma_ mu lebih jauh, nyatanya _Umma_ mu lebih agresif, Changminnie." Yunho menanggapinya dengan santai. Seringainya tampak membuat Changmin kembali memutar matanya dengan sangat teramat malas dan menghiraukan maksud Appa nya yang sangat ia ketahui.

_Oh, holy balls! _Ia seorang remaja dan sudah mengerti.

"_Aish... geureh. _Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu _Appa_ tidak mendatangi _Umma."_ Changmin mendesis seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Yunho me_respons _ucapan Changmin dengan anggukan. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan akan hal itu. Hatinya sendiri yang menuntun Yunho untuk menghampiri Jaejoong pada malam itu. Pertemuan mereka berlanjut. Tuhan berencana dalam goresan tinta pelangi pada awan putih yang terkadang dijumpai kilat dan petir. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang putra. "_Auntie _mu memang sungguh tak bertanggung jawab." Kata Ayah tampan itu memasang wajah muram yang dibuat-buat. Yunho sedang memancing reaksi Changmin yang terkadang tak terduga.

Remaja cerdas itu mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Aku akan benar-benar memarahi _Aunt _Cassie saat bertemu, lihat saja!" Mata Changmin memicing dan raut wajahnya seolah tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Yunho yang menyaksikan wajah serius Changmin sontak meledakan tawanya. Changmin menoleh dan menatap heran sang Ayah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba _Appa_ tertawa seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Menakutkan." Tambah Changmin bergidik.

Yunho perlahan menyudahi tawanya dan meninggalkan senyum lebar. "Sebenarnya Changminnie, itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan _Auntie_ mu." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku anggap setengah kesalahannya berasal dari _Uncle_ Dylan." Ujar bocah tampan itu yang justru terdengar seperti banyolan.

Sang Ayah menaikan kedua alisnya lalu mengeluarkan kekehan, "Kau ini." Yunho menjitak pelan kepala Changmin. "Tapi, bukankah kelalaian _Auntie_ mu justru mengantarkan _Appa_ bertemu dengan _Umma_ mu."

"_Humm..._ benar juga. Kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih pada_ Aunt_ Cassie dan _Uncle _Dylan." Changmin seolah tak menyadari kelabilannya. Dahi pemuda tampan itu hanya mengernyit saat menerima sentilan dari sang Ayah.

_Ahh... _omong-omong, Yunho jadi ingat perihal sepupu Jaejoong beserta kekasihnya. _Yup,_ dua orang yang datang bersama Jaejoong di club malam itu.

Cassandra Kim, gadis berdarah Korea – Finlandia yang nyatanya sangat menyayangi sepupunya. Sebenarnya, niat awal gadis itu hanya ingin mengenalkan Jaejoong si _innocent-boy_ dengan dunia luar yang liar. _Oh..._ ayolah, biarkan _namja_ cantik itu meninggalkan sejenak kamar _barbie_ dan _drama romance _favoritnya.

Namun, _ekspektasi _Cassie – nama panggilan Cassandra – melenceng jauh. Saat pagi menjelang ia baru sadar jikalau meninggalkan harta karun ditempat itu. _Well,_ katakan saja ia khilaf, terlebih lagi jika sudah bersama kekasihnya yang liar, Dylan Kim – pria keturunan Korea & Canada.

Akibat kelalaian Cassie, Jaejoong – sepupunya yang cerewet itu – sempat ngambek dan tidak mau bicara dengannya selama kurang lebih satu bulan (-_-").

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Cassie menjadi orang yang paling berjasa dalam perkembangan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Gadis cantik itu banyak bercerita perihal Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Tentang sosok Kim Jaejoong yang tak sependiam kelihatannya. Ia ceria, berisik, pemalu dan seolah mampu menciptakan pelangi pada malam hari.

Tak ada yang terlewat. Kejadian memalukan yang menimpa Jaejoong pun ia ceritakan dengan antusias. Kurang ajar memang, mengingat banyak sekali dosa yang telah Cassie perbuat pada Jaejoong. Namun, gadis pemilik mata kehijauan itu hanya ingin melihat Jaejoong bahagia dan insting bak cenayang yang dimilikinya mengatakan jika Yunho adalah kebahagiaan Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sangat bersyukur ketika Jaejoong menerima cintanya dihadapan banyak orang – tepatnya saat acara ulang tahun salah satu teman mereka. Dan ternyata _feeling_ Cassie sangat bertuah.

"Lalu, foto ini siapa yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Changmin seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada foto tersebut.

"Yoochun."

"Bukannya Yoochun _Ahjussi_ sudah mabuk?"

"Tidak, ia tidak mabuk, Ia hanya gila haha..."

Kerutan di dahi Changmin tiba-tiba timbul. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang _Appa,_ tapi tidak berniat membahasnya lebih jauh. Changmin memfokuskan _onyx-eye_nya pada buku album itu, kemudian membuka lembar tebal berikutnya.

"_Woaaa~~~_ _Umma_ sangat cantik. _Appa_ ini dimana? Keren sekali!" Changmin tak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya ketika melihat foto selanjutnya.

Didalam foto itu Changmin bisa melihat _Umma_ dan _Appa_ nya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sang _Appa_ merengkuh pinggang ramping _Umma_nya yang terlihat luar biasa cantik.

Kemeja warna _magenta (merah keunguan)_ yang tiga kancingnya dibuka membalut pas tubuh langsingnya yang berlekuk seksi, dilapisan jas hitam senada dengan celana bahan yang terlihat ketat memeluk kaki kurusnya, serta hiasan berupa _flower bross_ tersemat didada kiri sang Umma – _beautiful and elegant_.

Sementara, Ayahnya nampak gagah dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna _navy blue_ didalamnya. Tak lupa sebuah dasi bermotif menambah kesan jantan pria tampan asal _Gwangju_ itu – _handsome and manly._

Formal, karena peraturan di _unique__ restaurant_ nan megah itu memang mengharuskan pengunjungnya berbusana rapi jika ingin bersantap di sana. _Background_nya pun begitu menakjubkan. Sangat biru dan berhiaskan banyak hewan laut. Sebuah _giant aquarium_ dan orangtuanya berada didalamnya. _Damn it!_ Itu sangat indah.

"_Maldives_, tepatnya di _Ithaa Undersea Restaurant_." Ucap Yunho membuat mata Changmin terbelalak tidak percaya.

"_Oh Tuhan!_ Itu adalah sebuah restaurant, _Appa_!" Changmin berteriak dan hampir melompat dari duduknya. "Ini lebih dari sekedar keren, _Appa!_ M-e-n-a-k-j-u-b-k-a- n." tambahnya semakin antusias dan mengeja dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"_Listen__ Changminnie__, w__hen you have a lot of desires, you must involve a lot of action,_" Yunho menepuk puncak kepala sang putra. "Dan _Appa_ melamar _Umma_ mu untuk menikah disana." Imbuhnya.

"_Omo, Jinjjayeo? Woaaa~~~ daebbak!_ Ceritakan padaku, _Appa_!" Changmin sungguh kagum pada sosok Ayahnya.

Yunho sangat total dan matang dalam melakukan segala sesuatu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan Changmin ingin seperti Ayahnya. Sang Ayah yang hebat adalah panutannya.

"Baiklah." Yunho menyetujuinya.

"Yes!" Changmin mengepalkan tangannya seperti seorang yang baru memenangkan _lotre_.

Ia lantas meraih sebungkus _bulgogi _dan membukanya. Mendengarkan cerita sang _Appa_ sambil menguyah pasti sensasinya lebih terasa, pikir pemuda tampan itu.

Yunho tersenyum saat memorinya kembali berputar. Ia sungguh merindukan semuanya. Merindukan masa lalunya dan sosok cantik itu. Ingin rasanya Yunho mengulangi masa-masa itu tapi semua sudah berakhir dan salah satu hal yang paling mustahil didunia ini adalah memutar waktu kembali.

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

...

_12.09 ETD_

_(Siang, waktu Maldives)_

Tangan besar Yunho menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jaejoong. Tautan itu menjalarkan kehangatan untuk keduanya. Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tak dapat menyembunyikan decak kagumnya.

Sang kekasih sungguh terlihat menggemaskan. Satu tangannya yang menganggur menutup bibir _pinkish_nya yang sedikit terbuka – menyerukan kekaguman.

Sepasang pria yang tampak serasi itu turun melalui tangga _spiral _di _paviliun jerami_ yang terletak di ujung dermaga. Mereka memasuki gedung, yang memiliki atap melengkung seperti terowongan – dari atas.

_Ithaa_ – nama restaurant ini – dalam bahasa Maladewa berarti 'Ibu dari mutiara', nama yang sangat pantas disematkan untuk _restaurant _bertabur keindahan itu. Sebuah_ restaurant_ yang berada aman 5 meter di bawah permukaan laut.

Jung Yunho menuntun pujaan hatinya kesebuah sudut – tepat dimana meja serta kursi berhiaskan perlengkapan makan dan setangkai _red rose_ didalam _vase crystal _berada.

_Ithaa restaurant_ hanya memiliki 14 kursi. Kapasitas yang terbatas membuat _traveler_ perlu untuk _reservasi_ sebelum datang ke_ restaurant_ ini dan Yunho sudah melakukannya sejak 14 hari sebelumnya, bahkan sebelum ia dan Jaejoong tiba disini untuk berlibur.

"_Gomawo,_ Yunnie." Jaejoong berterimakasih setelah Yunho mempersilahkannya duduk layaknya seorang tuan putri.

Yunho mendapati dirinya tersenyum tipis, "_You're welcome,_ Boo." katanya lalu mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Jaejoong.

Panggilan manis itu mereka berikan kepada pasangan masing-masing tak lama sejak pertemuan awal keduanya disebuah _night club._ Yunho terus menganggu Jaejoong dengan romantis dan pertemuan mereka menjadi semakin _intens_. Awalnya hanya sayang sebagai sahabat, namun lambat-laun berkembang menjadi perasaan cinta.

Sesaat mereka tidak terlibat dalam obrolan apapun. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Yunho berani bersumpah jika Jaejoong adalah makhluk terindah maha karya Tuhan dan Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya karena tak bisa berpaling dari ketampanan Yunho. Keduanya larut dalam rasa kekaguman masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan yang tak membosankan itu.

"Yunnie bear, ini sangat indah." Seru Jaejoong menunjukan rasa keterkagumannya pada tempat menawan itu.

Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat ikan warna-warni berenang dengan lincah, beraneka ragam batu karang dan tumbuhan laut yang bergoyang mengikuti gelombang halus air laut. Suasananya sangat menyenangkan dan panoramanya sungguh memanjakan mata.

_This place is unbelievably awesome!_

Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho sudah mempersiapkan ini semua – dengan sangat matang, tentu saja. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong juga menyadari jikalau segalanya ini seolah mewakili sesuatu dalam diri kekasihnya. Namun, Jaejoong tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menyimpulkannya.

Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong, "Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini, Boo."

"My Yunnie, so sweet." Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

Yunho dapat melihat rona kemerahan menyapu pipi putih yang senantiasa dikecupnya itu.

"Just for you, sweatheart." Balas Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, lalu mengusapnya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menuangkan _wine_ kedalam gelas mereka masing-masing. Yunho dan kekasihnya yang cantik sedikit berdiskusi dalam memilih menu, untuk _appetizers_ mereka kompak memesan _Mayo Asparagus Salad._

Perbincangan ringan terjadi, sesekali Yunho akan menggoda dan melayangkan pujiannya untuk Jaejoong yang berakhir dengan rengekan manja, juga pipi merona _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong terus memberi komentar baik pada sajian yang tengah ia dan _namjachingu_nya santap, sesekali ia meminta pendapat Yunho tentang rasa makanan yang disajikan _restaurant_ mewah ini.

Pria cantik yang sangat cekatan didapur itu bersumpah akan lebih banyak belajar memasak jenis makanan lainnya – tidak hanya makanan Korea – agar ketika ia dan Yunho sudah menikah, _namja_ tampan itu semakin betah dirumah. _Ahh,_ pipinya lantas menghangat kala membayangkannya.

"Boo, apa kau menikmati hari ini?" tanya Yunho seraya memotong _Strawberriess Arnaund _dengan garpu kecilnya.

Jaejoong menyesap _Frozen Haunte Chocolate _yang menempel pada garpunya. Menatap Yunho dengan sepasang mata bulatnya dan seulas senyum lantas terpantri diparas cantik itu.

"Tentu saja, Yunnie. Ini sangat mengagumkan, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari _special_ ini sampai kapanpun." Ujar Jaejoong riang dengan garpu yang masih berada dipermukaan bibir bawahya. "Yunnie _Jjang~!"_

Yunho tersenyum puas, ia sedikit berdehem, kemudian menatap lekat mata indah itu_. 'Ya... dan aku akan membuat mu semakin tidak bisa melupakan hari ini, my Boo. It's time!' _Batin pria rupawan itu seraya menepuk tangannya dengan gagah

Jaejoong tersentak saat seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka sembari membawa tudung saji. Dahi_ namja_ cantik itu mengernyit bingung, pasalnya _Strawberriess Arnaund dan Frozen Haunte Chocolate _yang tengah ia dan Yunho santap adalah _desserts._

_Oh Tuhan!_ Apa pria tampan itu ingin membuatnya gendut?, pikir Jaejoong polos.

"Yunnie, ingin membuat perutku meledak, _ne?!_ aku sudah kenyang, Yunnie." Protes Jaejoong manja dan berakhir dengan _cherry-lips_nya yang mengerucut imut.

Yunho terkekeh, "Sesuatu didalam tidak perlu kau makan, Boo. Tapi, jika sesuatu didalam bisa membuatmu meledak _humm..._ mungkin." Kata Yunho terdengar ambigu. "Bukalah..."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya. Pikirannya berkutat memikirkan ucapan Yunho, namun _namja_ cantik itu tak terlalu ambil pusing. Diraihnya tudung saji yang sudah berada diatas meja, tangan kurus seputih susu milik _barbie doll_ itu membukanya perlahan dan seketika _doe-eyes_ Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

_DEG!_

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong." Gumam Jaejoong membaca secarik kertas terlipat dua yang berdiri kokoh diatas piring datar yang tadi tertutup tudung saji.

Terlalu terpana dengan sepenggal tulisan itu membuat Jaejoong tak sadar dengan seorang pria asing yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya dengan sebuah biola. Alunan merdu yang berasal dari alat musik itu sontak menyadarkan Jaejoong dari ketertegunannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati seorang pemain biola berpakaian ala _Mexico_ tersenyum kearahnya. Jaejoong membalas senyum pria tua itu. Instrumen yang dimainkan begitu indah. Ritmenya terdengar lembut dan harmoninya menenangkan jiwa.

_Ahh,_ Jaejoong sangat tahu lagu ini. Dirinya dan Yunho suka mendengarkan lagu ini dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang mereka gunakan bersama. Lagu favoritnya dan sang kekasih bertajuk **Saranghae Do Dwel Gga Yo**atau**May I Love You** milik penyanyi asal Korea Yurisangja.

"Yunnie,"

Jaejoong kembali tersentak saat _namjachingu_nya tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Beberapa pengunjung menghentikan kegiatan santap malam mereka dan menoleh kearah dimana seorang pria berperawakan atletis tengah berlutut dihadapan seorang pria cantik berkulit susu. _Ohh, so romantic and sweet._

Yunho memamerkan senyum tampannya yang senantiasa membuat Jaejoong meleleh dibuatnya. Namun, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjadi cokelat yang dipanaskan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan semua pergerakan Yunho. Mata besarnya kian membesar kala _namja manly_ itu sudah menyodorkan sebuah kotak _maroon_ berbahan beludru. Jemari panjang Yunho membukanya perlahan dan untuk kesekian kalinya kening Jaejoong dibuat mengkerut.

Sebuah kertas, lagi.

_Namja cantik_ itu mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

"Menolehlah ke arah kiri." Gumam Jaejoong dan kepalanya reflek menoleh sesuai petunjuk.

_DEG!_

Jaejoong sontak menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka akibat keterkejutannya. _Doe-eyes_nya yang terbelalak sempurna itu menatap tak percaya dua orang penyelam diluar dinding kaca _restaurant_ ini yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong sembari membawa _banner _bertulisan _'Will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?"_

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan kalimat bertuliskan tangan Yunho – yang sudah di print sedemikian rupa – dengan mata beningnya yang terasa menghangat, sampai akhirnya _namja_ cantik itu kembali memposisikan tubuhnya seperti semua.

"Will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?"

Suara _bass_ itu mengalun indah ditelinga Jaejoong. Dilihatnya kotak mungil yang sebelumnya berisi kertas telah berganti menjadi sebuah cincin dengan _crystal_ dan _diamond_ yang nampak bersinar dan mewah.

Jaejoong menangis haru seraya menatap dalam _namja _tampan dihadapannya. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya terasa tak terbendung. Hatinya menghangat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap intens kekasihnya.

"Yes, I will, Yunnie. I will _hiks..."_

Senyum Yunho mengembang. Ia meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong dan menyematkan cincin_ cartier _tersebut disalah satu jemari lentik tambatan hatinya. Yunho mengecup punggung tangan seputih susu itu, lalu membawa tubuh bergetar Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Boo." ucap Yunho memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup aroma lembut calon istrinya.

"_Hiks..._" Jaejoong tak kuasa bersuara. Ia hanya membalas memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat sebagai jawabannya.

Seisi_ restaurant_ kontan ramai dengan suara tepuk tangan pengunjung lain yang berasal dari berbagai negara dimana hubungan sesama jenis sudah tak lagi tabu. Ini adalah yang teromantis yang pernah mereka saksikan.

Perlahan Yunho melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah sendu sang kekasih yang basah karna air mata. Ibu jari Yunho menyeka _liquid_ bening tersebut. Mata musangnya terus memperhatikan tiap sudut wajah sempurna itu.

"Yunnie _hiks..._ jangan melihatku seperti itu _hiks..._ aku malu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara serak dan isakan kecil yang masih menyertainya.

Yunho tertawa kecil. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat sangat lucu, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena wajahku pasti sangat jelek." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho meringis menahan tawanya. Ia mengecup bibir serupa _cherry_ itu sekilas, "Kamu cantik, Boo."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menunduk malu. Bukan hanya perlakuan Yunho yang membuatnya berbunga, puluhan pasang mata yang Jaejoong tahu tengah tertuju kearahnya dan sang kekasih juga membuatnya seolah tak berkutik.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Jung Jaejoongie."

"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunnie."

Kedua pria itu menyatukan bibir mereka disaksikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap keduanya dengan senang sekaligus iri. _Ahh, this is a special day in the beautiful place and create lasting memories.__  
_

...

_Ya, nothin' could change what you mean to me__  
__Oh, there's lots that I could say__  
__But just hold me now__  
__Cause our love will light the way_

_..._

_BRUK!_

Yunho sontak terkejut kala sang putra tiba-tiba memeluknya, "_Ya! Waeyeo? Wae?"_

"_Appa_ sangat keren." Ujar Changmin merekatkan pelukan tangan dan... kakinya.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Pemuda tampan itu melingkarkan lengannya pada dada Yunho, sementara kakinya sudah melingkar menguasai perut sang ayah, persis anak koala.

"_Appa,_ aku ingin melihat senyum manis _Umma_." ucap Changmin lirih seraya mengusap wajah cantik _Umma_nya dalam potret.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, lalu mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Bukankah sekarang kau sedang memandang senyum manis_ Umma_ mu, Changminnie?"

Changmin melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sukar untuk diartikan. "Aku ingin melihat senyum asli _Umma, Appa!_ Bukan yang berada didalam foto ini!" pekik Changmin nampak emosi.

Yunho tertegun. Ia melihat wajah memerah sang putra dan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang nampak berair. Ayah tampan itu membawa tubuh kurus Changmin dalam rengkuhnnya. Yunho mengusap surai tebal sang anak dengan kasih berharap dapat menenangkan.

Changmin yang _notabene_nya bersifat acuh dan dingin, menjadi sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut apapun perihal _Umma_nya. Yunho sangat memaklumi ini.

Changmin pasti sangat merindukan sosok _Umma_nya. Seseorang dengan apron yang membangunkannya untuk sekolah, menyiapkan sarapan yang bergizi, memberinya kecupan hangat saat akan berangkat sekolah, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, juga mengusap rambutnya tatkala ingin pergi ke alam mimpi.

Ia begitu sedih ketika menyadari hari-harinya tanpa terjadinya itu semua. Segalanya hanya bisa Changmin bayangkan dalam imajinasinya sembari memeluk boneka pemberian _Umma_nya ketika ia masih balita. Terakhir kontak fisik itu terjadi saat Changmin berusia 5 tahun dan terang saja jika memori itu sudah tak dapat diingatnya karena dirinya kini telah berusia 15 tahun. Bahkan saat itu Changmin baru beberapa hari masuk sekolah _paud._

_At the time, he was still a toddler and now... he really didn't remember._

Yunho terus membisikan kata-kata yang ia harap dapat menenangkan emosi sang putra, namun Yunho bukanlah pendongeng yang akan mengatakan hal-hal indah dan justru akan menutup kenyataan yang ada. Ia seorang yang teramat _realistis._

"Listen my son," Yunho menangkup dua sisi pipi tirus Changmin, "God will never give you a problem which bigger than your ability. You have to grow into a strong man, Changminnie. Because, your mommy would smile there"

"I will, dad."

**To Be Continue**

Annyeong~~~ \(^o^)/

Eotte Chapter 2 ini, guys?

Membosankan? Alurnya lambat?

T_T Jeongmal mianhae jika kurang memuaskan. Aku memang sengaja membuat ini dengan alur yang lambat seperti pertumbuhan armpit hair nya Jae Umma (._.) #pats

Semua masih ambigu? *nods*

Pada review di Chapter 1 banyak yang penasaran dan nebak Jae itu sebenarnya dimana ya ^^ hehe...

_Humm..._ semua akan terkuak di Chapter selanjutnya ya guys ^^ be patient, ok?

*give readerdeul sweet poppo from Changminnie*

Terimakasih untuk reader semua yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ku ini ^^

Dan **SPECIAL THANKS** untuk reader yang sudah review pada Chapter 1 :

**dachisshi****, saya nobii, cindyshim07, lipminnie, ****manize83****, DahsyatnyaFF, siDer Tobat, ****mynamedhiendha****, heesy, Dhea Kim, Yunholic, everadit, ****Kimikimjae****, ****, Jung Jaehyun, zhe, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, aoi ao, ****ichigo song****, ****wynneee15****, ****zhoeuniquee****, yolyol, jaejae, ****iouyunjae, guest, Michelle Jung, 0706, maiapark, geuchan, guest, jesiShim, **** .1272****, wookiewook, ****dhian930715ELF****, ****akiramia44****, ****nndainsaniy****, ****YJYS4ever, ShimviR, My beauty jeje, Shannon Kim, Joongiechuchu, jenny, ****Rly. ****, ****artaulinata****, ****duvypanha****, ****DiniloveChangmin, Park July, ****UliBayu619****, ****YunjaeDDiction****, ****Iasshine****, JejeYunyun, ****rinayunjaerina****, ****Chlara Cassiopeia****, joongiepinkynips, erza, guest, ****fitrijeje****, ****Kimunazhmey****.**


End file.
